Until You're Gone
by Fighter23
Summary: Rachel's finally had enough of the glee club's abuse. WARNING: Character death. How will the glee club cope with their star commiting suicide
1. Scene 1

**Title: Until You're Gone**

**Scene 1**

**Act 1**

**Words: 1,172**

* * *

"Eavesdrop much?"

"You always end up stealing the spotlight."

"We all know I'm more popular than Rachel. And I dress better than her."

"Nobody tells you anything because a, you're a blabber mouth and b, we all just _pretend_ to like you."

"I don't think I wanna be your boyfriend."

"You can dance with him, you can sing with him, but you will _**never**_ have him."

"You just wanted to be seen as some hot, slutty, girl singer."

"How can you do that? I thought we were friends?"

"And what can ever make you think that?"

"Well Santana has a point."

"You look like a sad hooker clown."

"Leave him alone."

"Did I ever tell you, you dress like one of the bait girls on To Catch a Predator?"

"Also I'm more talented than you."

"I'm tired of this Rachel! You have a terrible attitude and a lousy sport and it is not okay anymore."

"Yes it is Rachel! You're so frustrating!"

"If you really wanna be happy you're gonna have to say goodbye"

* * *

Rachel looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Tears were in her eyes but she didn't shed them yet. She was done crying. Instead she put her hair in a high ponytail and put her gym clothes on. The bell rang. It was time for glee club. She wasn't excited at all. Rachel walked into the choir room and sat in the very back corner, where you can barely notice her existence. Tina and Mike walked in of course looking lovey-dovey. Mike quickly glanced at her while Tina wasn't looking. When high school started, they stopped being friends. Finn and Quinn walked in holding hands, and Quinn squealed out an "Oh Finn!" Rachel guessed it was to make her jealous. That was a fail attempt. Rachel didn't care at all. Sam and Santana walked in and she sat on his lap. Then there was Puck and Zizes, and Brittany and Artie who came in looking happy. Rachel's phone vibrated in her lap.

_**Are you okay?**_

It was from Mike.

She didn't respond. Of course she knew that he knew that, she read it. But she can care less. Mr. Shuester walked in and wrote, "REGIONALS" on the board.

"As you all know, we are going to Regionals in a couple weeks." He said and there was some woohoo's that went around the room.

"I already have the solo's, duets, and group numbers in order. Drum roll please?" He said and it was like Finn magically appeared at the drums. He gently patted on the drum.

"The solo is Nothing in this World, sung by Miss Quinn Fabray." He said as Quinn gasped and smiled as everyone clapped for her.

"The duet is You're All I Need To Get By sung by Quinn and Finn!" The couple pecked each other and everyone once again clapped.

"And lastly our group number is We Go Together. Any questions?" Mr. Shuester finished. Everyone turned to Rachel who was looking into space.

"Rachel?" Will said grabbing her attention.

"Yeah?" She said snapping back her attention.

"Are you okay?" Everyone's eyes were on her.

"I'm fine." She responded.

"Alright? Uh, anyways. Quinn front and center. We need you to rehearse." He said and Quinn stood up. She sang her solo perfect and Rachel just looked at her lap the entire time.

Suddenly it snapped, Rachel stood up picked up her book bag and walked out of the room, ignoring the comments behind her.

* * *

_**Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here  
That I don't understand**_

* * *

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror. Only her bra and underwear was on. She quickly put on her robe and went downstairs with a paper in her hand. She saw the paper boy Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy!" She called.

"Hey Rachel what's up?"

"Can you put this in house 332's mailbox for me?" She said handing him the note.

"Sure." He said taking the note and driving on his bike. She went inside and closed the front door.

_**Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them**_

* * *

The hot bath ran and she stepped inside, only her bra and underwear on.

_**I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable**_

* * *

Slowly she picked up the razor blade, and cut her skin, wrist to elbow, down on both arms.

_**Contempt loves the silence  
It thrives in the dark  
With fine winding tendrils  
That strangle the heart**_

* * *

She put her arms in the water, causing the water to be blood stained. It looked more like a blood bath now. Rachel sat her head back, as her eyes began to close.

* * *

Emma Pillsbury had arrived home, whistling and smiling. She opened her mailbox, to see a clear white envelope. No return address or anything. All it said was, "Read"

She opened it and read the note. Her smile disappeared. She dropped the note and ran to her car.

_**I'm already gone**_

_**-Rachel**_

* * *

Emma pounded on the door of Will Shuester's apartment.

"Emma? What the hell ha-"

"It's an emergency."

* * *

Will got the key from under the carpet and unlocked Rachel's front door.

"Rachel!" They called looking for her.

"Will! Her bedroom!" She said running upstairs Will behind her. The door was locked. Will kicked down the door and saw that it was empty but the light was on in the bathroom, inside her room. Once again he kicked it down and saw Rachel, eyes closed in a blood bath, only wearing a black bra with matching black underwear. He held in tears al he picked her up and Emma called 911.

* * *

Will and Emma sat side to side in the hospitals waiting room. Emma had been ignoring calls from Carl and just sat there tears still rushing down her face. Will had just felt guilty. It was obviously suicide. All the times he yelled at Rachel, or didn't help her when someone slushied her or another glee clubber bullied her, replayed in his head. The doctor came in. They both stood up.

"How is she?" Emma asked.

"I'm sorry I can't give any information, unless you're family"

"I'm her uncle." Will lied.

"Well she cut herself pretty deep. And we searched her body. It seems she also overdosed on pills before she did anything. We just pumped her stomach. She's currently in a coma." The doctor said, with a sympathetic look on his face. Emma sat down head in her hands. "I'm sorry I know this is a lot to take in. Do you know any reason why she would want to do this?"

And the scenes replayed in Will's head once again.

**_Scene 1_**

**_Complete_**


	2. Scene 2

**Title: Until You're Gone**

**Scene 2**

**Act 1**

**Words: 753**

* * *

"So once again tell me why I'm here?" Santana asked. The whole glee club was outside of Rachel's house.

"Because you saw how upset Rachel looked at rehearsal today." Sam told her.

"And we need her for Nationals." Quinn added. Finn knocked on the door. After 5 minutes and there was still no response Santana stepped in.

"BERRY!" She called smirking knowing that Rachel would run down. But she didn't Mike got the key from under the rug.

"I've known Rachel for years." He explained they stepped in the house. Kurt was there too. Mercedes had invited him. They walked upstairs (they helped Artie upstairs).

Mike tried knocking on the door, but it flew open, obviously broken. They all walked in and studied the trashed room.

Pills were scattered all over the floor.

Blood stained the carpet.

The bathtub was filled with bloody water.

"I think im gonna be sick." Tina muttered. Quinn covered her mouth. Tears filled Santana's eyes and Brittany looked confused.

Her tv's dvd player had a disc that said: PLAY ME

The screen was blurry until it became clear. Rachel appeared on the screen wearinga heavy shirt and pants. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Hi. I'm Rachel Berry. This is hard for me to make. Because once I do this... I

can't turn back."

"What does she mean she can't turn back?" Finn asked.

"You know, I was told once thought that 'Being apart of something special makes

you special'

I was wrong.

I thought I was part of something special but I wasn't.

I was part of something that used me.

I was part of something where whatever I said, didn't matter.

I was part of something where even if I didn't say a word I would still be

demonized."

Everyone in the room looked down in guilt. She pretty much just described the glee club in a nutshell.

"I have experienced so much bullshit in my life. And I'm finally done with it."

Some people were shocked that Rachel was even cursing. But others were too engrossed about what Rachel was talking about.

"Everything is so monumentally fucked up for me.

Life is so fragile, and we just ignore that.

Everybody fucking hates me."

Tears trickled in Sam's eyes. Santana held herself as she silently cried. Puck kept mumbling under his breath, "Please God no." Kurt, Mercedes and Tina hugged each other. And Mike looked disgusted.

"There are moments in my life, where I wake up in the morning and don't even want

to go to school.

Some moments I don't want to wake up.

Because everything seems like a nightmare. A living nightmare.

There are moments where I wish I can wake up, knowing that I have a mother who

loves me." Quinn and Puck looked the most guilty for this one.

"I have a boyfriend that cares about me more than anything in this

world." Mike, Sam and Finn looked down sheepishly.

"And I don't get told to die by cheerleaders." Quinn let out a sob along with Santana. Brittany still looked confused to what was happening.

"I thought that so many people were my friends." Mercedes and Kurt cried harder.

"But they all just hate me.

And I hate them.

And I hate school.

And home.

And life." Artie put his head in his hands.

"I never thought that I would do it.

I always thought I was stronger than what they said.

But I guess not." She said and music played in the background.

* * *

_**Waking up your neighbors downstairs,  
I've been inside your bedroom a thousand years.  
And as you tie me to the bed for good I say  
that I want you in the most unromantic way.**_

_**Louisiana, you're torturing me with a beautiful face.  
Ana come on, I thought we had a damn good thing.  
A penny in the couch and a diamond ring.**_

_**So baby stay away from my friends,  
'cause I need them to carry me.  
When it's over I'll count back from ten,  
and you can listen to glass hearts shattering.**_

* * *

Everyone was silent. There was still crying. Santana broke the silence.

"We all did this." She said. More crying broke out. Finn flipped his phone out.

"Hello?" Mr. Shuester's sleep deprived voice rang through the phone.

"Mr. Shue. We know."

* * *

_**Scene 2**_

_**Complete**_


	3. Scene 3

**Title: Until You're Gone**

**Scene 3**

**Act 1**

**Words:795**

* * *

Everyone had gone home. Nobody wanted to go to the hospital yet, and nobody wanted to see the other. So everyone indeed went home by themselves. No boyfriends. No girlfriends. But one person hadn't gone home just yet. Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Quinn opened the doors of her church. Nobody was there. The lights were on but really dimmed. Quinn walked to the front of the stands and kneeled down.

"In the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost. Amen." She started. "Dear Lord, please forgive me. I sinned. I sinned really badly. A girl named-." Quinn choked up. "Rachel Berry tried to commit suicide today. And I think it was because of me." Quinn sobbed. "Please God forgive me. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to!" Quinn was out of control until she took the deepest of breaths and continued to pray.

"I don't know if Rachel is alive or dead. But if she's alive, please lord-PLEASE- let her live. Please.

But if she's dead, please send her to heaven. She has to! She deserves that gift. Send her to watch over us forever, please!" Quinn finished breaking down again as she muttered an incoherent, "Amen"

* * *

Blaine Devon Anderson had found out about Rachel from Kurt, March 15, 2011 10:13 p.m. He closed his eyes shut. Him and Rachel were really close friends. They had actually known each other since they were kids. Blaine didn't want to cry just yet. He did something that Rachel would've done in a situation like this. He went into the warbler choir room and opened the piano. Blaine looked at it for a second before sitting down and playing a song.

_**Katie, don't cry  
I know you're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting go  
Of the nights we share  
Ocala is calling  
And you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes  
Nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky  
It's not mine, but I want it**_

_**So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight**_

**[People started to stop and watch Blaine play]**_**  
I know he's there  
And you're probably hanging out and making eyes  
While across the room he stares  
I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor**_

**[Blaine developed tears into his eyes]**_**  
And ask my girl to dance  
She'll say yes, because these words were never easier  
For me to say or her to second guess  
But I guess that I can live without you  
But without you I'll be miserable at best**_

Blaine couldn't even continue the song before he just broke down crying on the piano. Wes and Nick helped him up.

"Dude what happened?" Wes asked him concerned. Blaine wiped his tears.

"You guys remember Rachel right?" Blaine asked them. That was a dumb question. Nick had the biggest crush on Rachel and Wes always thought that Rachel was beautiful. They both nodded. "She tried to kill herself today." Blaine confessed. Both boys looked shocked. With nothing to say, Nick ran to his dorm room and didn't come out for hours. Wes on the other hand texted the other Warblers that practice was canceled for the next couple days and called David.

* * *

Even though, Mike wanted to be alone Tina insisted that they stayed together. They were in Mike's room for a little bit in pure silence before Mike broke it.

"I wanna break up." He said shocking Tina a bit.

"What?"

"I wanna bre-."

"I heard what you said _Michael_" She said his name harshly.

"I'm really sorry Tina." He apologized trying not to cry. It was once again silent.

"Is it because of Rachel?" Tina blurted out, a bit angry and confused. Mike didn't answer.

"I think you should leave Tina." He said and she grabbed her stuff, and slammed the door on her way out. Mike silently cried and locked his door.

* * *

Will was shocked that when he called Rachel's dads they had a terrible excuse.

"That's just tragic. But Leroy and I are in Cabo. And we can't come home! It's our vacation" Hiram said hanging up. Will was really angry at this. If he had a child and they did this to themselves, he'd be home in a heartbeat. But instead of calling back her dad's he called someone else.

"Hello?"

"Shelby. It's Will Shuester. There's an emergency. And its about Rachel." He said before the phone hung up and Shelby arrived, in a panic.

* * *

_**Scene 3**_

_**Complete**_


	4. Scene 4

**Title: Until You're Gone**

**Scene 4**

**Act 1**

**Words:787**

**A/N: I wanted to wait until the second act to say this but I have to answer some questions.**

**Q: Will Rachel die in this fic?**

**A: Yes she will. It even says character death in the description. But she took pills and silt her wrists so she's just in a coma for now.**

**Q: What's up with her and Sam?**

**A: Wait to find out my dears **

**Q: Will there be a song in every chapter?**

**A: Yes.**

**Q: Do you perform self harm as yourself? Are you suicidal?**

**A: I've been clean on cutting for 3 days now and I'm currently suicidal, yes.**

* * *

Mike woke up the next morning, from the pounding on his front door. He dragged his lazy and also sad body up, down the stair and answered the door to see Puck and Sam at his door.

"What?" Mike asked harshly. They really couldn't give him one day to cry about the fact that his best friend since pre-school had tried to commit suicide?

"Come on dude. We're going to Rachel's." Puck flat out said.

"No." Mike responded about to slam the door in their faces when Sam stopped him.

"Look man. We're ALL cut up about what Rachel did-"

"Bad choice of words there Evans." Mike growled, cutting him off.

"-but," Sam continued ignoring Mike, "She wouldn't want us moping around like this. I know it and you do too." Mike sighed.

"Fine. I'll meet you in the pickup truck." Mike said defeated.

Puck was the first to walk upstairs, with Mike and Sam trailing behind him. Things were the same in her bedroom. The pills. Blood. Knife. The video replayed in Mike's head. How can she hate life that much? Sam opened her closest and a box fell out on the floor.

"What're those?" Puck asked.

"I know!" Mike sprang. "Rachel had these little DVD's of her singing. It was beautiful."

"But these say 'Dark'?" Sam said confused. Mike furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. They picked a random one and put it in the DVD player.

On the screen flashed a picture of Rachel's body in a bra and underwear.

Cuts were all over her legs and arms. The three cringed at the sight.

Rachel looked at the camera and started to play a song. Mike had heard the beat before. But instead of a rock beat and rock voice, it was acoustic beat with a gentle soft voice.

* * *

**Do you know  
I count your heartbeats before you sleep?  
I bite my fingernails to bone  
And now I crawl back under the stairwell  
To a place I call my home.**

**I really hope you enjoy the show,**  
**Because for me, it's just a big game.**  
**You need people like me to feel.**

**Maybe we're just having too much fun.**  
**Maybe you can't handle yourself,**  
**Staring at me with your lips and tongue.**

**You'll never know**  
**I don't know where I'm going to sleep tonight.**  
**Just stay at hotels for cheap**  
**And there's one down the street,**  
**But, why don't you threaten me with a good time?**  
**Murder the moment.**  
**My God, I'm the serpent.**  
**I'm sorry, I can't see that you truly love me.**  
**Maybe we're just having too much fun.**  
**Maybe you can't handle yourself,**  
**Staring at me with your lips and tongue.**

**I've been having this dream that we can fly,  
So maybe if we never wake up, we can see the sky.**

* * *

Sam ran out of the room, to the front outside of the home. Mike followed him, angered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mike asked him, furious.

"Oh fuck you Chang. You're not the only one affected by Rachel trying to kill herself."

"I've been her best friend since pre-school. That's 14 fucking years. You've known for how long? Half a year?"

"Screw you! She meant a lot to me!"

"Give me a break, Sam!"

"I LOVED HER!" Sam blurted out.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"If you did this wouldn't happen!"

"Like you're best friend of the fucking year!" Sam yelled back. People started to watch, but the boys didn't notice. Mike finally snapped.

Mike punched him in the jaw. As, Sam fell he got right back up and tackled him.

Not only did the boys not notice the people watching, but they also didn't notice the sirens and red, white, and blue lights of the cop car.

* * *

_**Scene 4**_

_**Complete**_


	5. Scene 5

**Title: Until You're Gone**

**Scene 5**

**Act 1**

**Words: 987**

**A/N:**

**This chapter will be short but the next chapter is going to be a ROLLER COASTER OF EMOTIONS**

**So this is a prep.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Santana Lopez knew for a fact that Rachel wasn't going to survive, even though Santana would sell her _soul_ to have her be okay. But her father worked at the hospital Rachel had been admitted to. And Rachel was clever. Across your wrist was just a trip to the hospital. But down your wrist, was a trip to the morgue and afterlife. Rachel had gone down her wrists. Santana just sat on the floor of her room. She hadn't come out for a couple days. Her mother left her food at the door, but she wasn't hungry. No music had played. No television was turned on. She didn't talk to anyone. And she hadn't heard a laugh from anyone. For no particular reason, the lyrics started to spill out of her mouth.

* * *

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't wanna go home right now**_

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**When sooner or later it's over**_

_**I just don't wanna miss you tonight**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

* * *

That's all that Santana could even get to before she broke down crying.

* * *

"Tana! Come quick! Your friends are on the news!" Her mother called for her. Immediately, Santana ran out of her bedroom, for the first time in days to see that Sam Evans and Mike Chang were getting arrested on- _Rachel Berry's lawn_?

The title underneath the report almost made Santana throw something at the screen.

"Teenage boys fight in front of deceased girls lawn."

_Really? She wasn't even fucking dead yet and they listed her as deceased?_

* * *

Santana ran into her room and slammed the door as she locked it. She threw her sheets in anger and screamed in fury. She was _furious_. By now her whole room looked like a tornado and hurricane hit it. Again Santana was having a breakdown. But this time it was out of anger. Angry at Sam and Mike, and Rachel, but most of all- herself. If she hadn't bullied Rachel and said such harsh thing she would still be alive.

But the truth- the hard truth, the truth that none of the Glee Club kids wanted to believe- was that Rachel had a mental illness. Not like she was crazy kind of mental illness, but depression. The doctors had never seen so much cuts on a girl's body.

On her arms, legs, stomach, even as far as her back. The words Rachel said on that tape surely hit all of them hard. She hated life. Her life to her was like, a dog hearing a dog whistle. It was _hell. _Some of them couldn't even go to sleep at night. Finn had taken this hard. He took a sweater that Rachel had once left at his house and smelled it, trying to get the smell of her back. And Puck. Puck was going the worst and most unhealthy way of dealing with this ever. He wasn't. He just simply wasn't. Because he just couldn't believe it. That girl was so special to him. She was a like a sister to him. And just the other day she had tried to die. And Puck knew as well she wasn't going to survive. He wanted her to so badly like he couldn't even imagine, but she just wasn't. And that probably sucked more than anything. Blaine at Dalton had gone into their choir room, with no one in their. He had no intentions of anyone walking in either, so he locked the door. The music starting behind him, he sang along.

* * *

_**Life's too short to even care at all, oh I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control, oh oh These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh Oh oh oh oh A wet world aches for a beat of a drum Oh**_

_**If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away To some fortune that I, I should have found by now**_

_**I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down.**_

_**Life's too short to even care at all, oh I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue, oh These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart Oh oh oh oh A dark world aches for a splash of the sun, oh oh**_

_**If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away To some fortune that I, I should have found by now**_

_**And so I run now to the things they said could restore me Restore life the way it should be I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down**_

_**Life's too short to even care at all, oh I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control, oh oh**_

_**If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away To some fortune that I, I should have found by now**_

_**So I run now to the things they said could restore me Restore life the way it should be I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down**_

_**One more spoon of cough syrup now (oh whoa)**_

* * *

_**Scene 5**_

_**Complete**_


	6. Scene 6

**Title: Until You're Gone**

**Scene 6**

**Act 1**

**Words: 1,262**

**A/N: Out of all the glee guys, who ****would be able to sing a song by Vic Fuentes (Pierce the Veil)?**

* * *

On Monday morning everyone from glee club went back to school. Even Sam and Mike who were only let off with a warning. People in the school were different. Weird different. Some were crying, some were normal, and some didn't give less of a shit. And that pissed Puck off. A girl in the school made a attempt on her life. At least have some courtesy. Puck had been at his locker, when all the sudden he heard some guys from the hockey team talking,

"Man did you hear about that Rachel chick?" Puck's ears perked up.

"Yeah she tried to kill herself."

"Ha! Good. Little freak needed to die." _What? Is he fucking serious? _Before, Puck could kill that asshole someone beat him to the punch. Literally.

Surprisingly, it was Karofsky. Even the guy from the hockey team, was still on the floor in agony, Karofsky still grabbed him by the collar and pressed him against the locker.

"Say something else about her. I fucking _dare_ you." Dave threatened. The boy stayed silent. Dave dropped him. "That's what I thought."

Puck- who had only been in the school for about 10 minutes- had, had enough.

* * *

"I told you! I'm not doing this work!" Santana shouted at her History teacher.

"Santana, I understand your sad about-"

"'SAD'?! First of all, I am devastated about one of my friends committing suicide! And don't even finish that sentence because I'm not doing this damn work!" Santana yelled. Her teacher sighed in defeat. The intercom went off.

Instead of hearing, Principle Figgins voice they heard- _Noah Puckerman's?_

"Hello students of this asylum, that they sometimes call Mckinely High. I'm Noah Puckerman. Also known as Puck. And I just locked our principle out of his office. His secretaries aren't really helping either. I don't even think that they care." Puck said and Quinn chuckled. _Typical Puckerman_

"But seriously I have something to say to you all. In regards to Rachel Berry trying to commit suicide…. If you feel like it's not a big deal, it is. SHE'S GONNA DIE! And you think she deserves it? Well listen to this and ask if she deserves it. This is a diary entry 2 weeks before she tried to kill herself." Santana, Quinn, Mike, and Sam's eyes all widened in surprise.

_What?_

* * *

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Today really sucked. I don't think I can take another month in this life. Sometimes I ask God why? Because I know for a fact, I'm gonna die alone. Today, after gym while I was in the shower, Quinn, Santana and some other Cheerios! beat me up in the shower. I have a lot of bruises. I started labeling the razor blades. There's "Students" "Teachers" "Parents" "Cheerleaders" "Football&Hockey players" and the one I use the most is "Glee Club". People think I'm this girl who cares only about her solos and leads when I'm not. People think that when your strong, you don't need help. But I do. Because I'm killing myself. And soon enough, I'll be dead. I also opened up to Finn about my thoughts. And it was like he didn't care. And he didn't believe me. Nobody cares about you, until you're gone. And when I'm gone, their gonna wish they had at least tried to help me. I have to go. My razor blades are calling me.**_

_**-Rachel Berry**_

* * *

Most of everyone in all of the classes had tears in their eyes. Especially Finn. He was sobbing like never before.

* * *

"SHE TOLD YOU AND YOU IGNORED HER?!" Sam yelled, pushing Finn up against a locker.

"I'm sorry, okay! I didn't think she was serious!" Finn defended. Finn felt like garbage. He had never in his 17 years of life, felt this bad.

"Well t's too late for that isn't it? Do you fucking believe her now?" Sam screamed and before he can punch Finn in his face, a voice called out.

"Trouty Mouth, I swear if you lay a finger on him I will smack the lemon juice out of your hair." Santana said coming towards them. Sam was silent for a second. He sighed and dropped Finn.

"Fuck this, man!" Sam said walking away, angry.

"Thanks Santana." Finn thanked walking with her.

"No problem." It was silent again. "Look. I know I kinda broke you and Rachel up. But she would've wanted us to be friends-"

"You say it like she's already dead." Finn said chuckling with no emotion whatsoever.

"Finn. She's not gonna survive. You know that."

"I know. But I try not to think about it."

"Anyways. I understand why Trouty's pissed at you and I'm kinda pissed too. But if Rachel told me what she told you, I would react the same way. So don't feel too bad."

"Thanks Santana." Finn thanked again.

"You're welcome. And if him or anyone else tries to do that, let me or Puckerman know."

"Puck's not mad at me?"

"Not really but kinda. Rachel was like a little sister to him. He doesn't want to see you right now but he's on the same boat as you and I." Santana said walking off. Finn looked into the distance and saw Rachel's locker. There was already things scattered their. Finn looked at them and felt the words come out of his mouth.

* * *

_**When I was younger, I was certain, I would be fine without a queen, Just a king inside his castle, With an ocean in between**_

_**Now all I do is sit, Count the miles from you to me, Oh, calamity**_

_**[Finn looked down at the hallway where him and Rachel had broke up]**_

_**We get older by the hour, Watch the changes from afar, Keep forgetting to remember, Where we've been is who we are,**_

_**Now all I do is wonder, Why we ever set the scene, Oh, calamity**_

_**It's such a shame that we play strangers, No act to change what we've become, Damn, its such a shame that we built a wreck out of me, Oh, calamity, Oh, calamity**_

_**I'll remember nights alone, Waking up to dial tones, Always found my greatest moment, In the sound of your 'hello's'**_

_**Now I struggle to recall, The reasons you would come to leave, Oh, calamity**_

_**It's such a shame that we play strangers, No act to change what we've become, Damn, its such a shame that we built a wreck out of me, Oh, calamity, Oh, calamity**_

_**If I catch you on the corner, Will you even know it's me? Will I look familiar to you? Do you offer me a seat? Can we find a new beginning? Do you turn the other cheek? Oh, calamity**_

_**[Finn found himself in the auditorium imagining, their first date]**_

_**It's such a shame that we play strangers, No act to change what we've become, Damn, it's such a shame that we play strangers, No act to change what we've become, Damn, its such a shame that we built a wreck out of me, Oh, calamity, Oh, calamity, Oh, calamity**_

_**Come back to me**_

* * *

_**Scene 6**_

_**Complete**_


End file.
